The Wraith of Cath
by iwantboromir
Summary: The internal rant of Catherine Willows. Spoilers for Bodies in Motion. Catherine is not happy with the marriage of Warrick Brown. Cath's POV


Spoilers for Bodies in Motion

Okay, I've crossed the line. I've written a YoBling story! I still insist that I'm not a shipper! This is a result of a request to write a Catherine centered story. Since Warrick is my guy, I can't seem to not involve him in my stories. Also, I didn't agree with how TPTB turned Cath all mushy at the end of Bodies in Motion. I wanted her to stay mad about the marriage. An angry Cath is a good thing!

So, for Sarasfan101, here's your Catherine story.

Catherine Willows was angry. No, she was beyond angr. She was pissed! "People better stay away from me." She thought to herself as she stormed through the halls. People saw her coming and quickly moved out of her path. Obviously, they were all smarter than they looked.

Slamming out of the back door, she fought back tears of frustration. How dare he! How dare he want to 'talk'. Who wanted to talk about his stupid mistake! A freaking drive-through wedding! How disgusting! She paced in front of her car, unsure if she were capable of driving with the rage running through her veins.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Warrick's Denali and grew even angrier. She felt the urge to go smash it in with a tire iron. Vandalizing his ride would definitely make her feel better for a moment, but it wouldn't help in the end.

She wondered if smashing his smug face would help. No, she couldn't destroy such a work of art. It was the woman she wanted to smash with her tire iron!

All of this was that little slut's fault. It was Tina's fault! What kind of name was Tina? Not a grown woman's name, that name belonged on a teenager. This hussy had snuck in and stole Warrick away while Catherine wasn't looking. Warrick Brown belonged to her, Catherine Willows. Not this chick, Tina!

She'd put a claim on him, years ago. She had seen what he could be and had been waiting for him to become that man. She'd watched over him, guiding him in the right direction as he stumbled.

She had made sure he was interested. She'd teased him, taunted him with silent promises of what could be. She'd made sure he stayed interested, by never letting him actually get close enough to touch. Except once. She'd let her guard down and he had held her in his arms. His sweet mouth only centimeters from hers. That was as close as they had ever gotten.

Throughout the years, she'd chased away his potential suitors. Sara had been interested, but she was smart. Sara had seen the warning in her eyes and had backed away. Mia hadn't gone down as easily, she'd required an actual verbal warning before she backed off.

This Tina chick was a different story. She had snuck in under the radar. Catherine hadn't heard anything about her and now it was too late.

Where had been the sign that she had hung on Warrick? The one that read "MINE! MINE! MINE!" Everyone else had seen the signs and had left him alone. What made this Tina different?

Catherine realized that she had waited too long. Strung him along with empty promises for too long. He'd given up on her and found someone else to fill those strong arms. It wasn't fair!

He'd gone and married the silly chit! Catherine already hated her and she hadn't even met her yet. Tina was her enemy now. She was everything that Catherine Willows wanted to be. She had everything Catherine had wanted for so long. Tina was Warrick's wife. She had his attention. She had his ring on her conniving little finger. She had his love!

Catherine wanted that love. Catherine wanted that ring. She wanted Warrick Brown and she was determined to get him. Catherine was not one to back down. When she wanted something, she fought until she got it.

"Tina Brown, you better be ready to hit the trenches. You and I are officially at WAR! You better watch out, Catherine Willows fights dirty!"

With an eerie, satisfied grin, Catherine got into her car. The anger was gone. In it's place was determination. Catherine Willows wasn't going down without a fight. She was going to make Tina Brown rue the day she was born. Nobody steals from Catherine Willows and gets away with it. Warrick Brown was going to be hers!

The end.


End file.
